


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】Imagination

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Relationships: 坤林
Kudos: 22





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】Imagination

郭麒麟躺在床上打炉石，打炉石的手机弹出了一则视频通话邀请，邀请人是蔡徐坤。通常，如果是师兄弟们的话，郭麒麟会选择先放置后台，打完一盘再拨回去。但蔡徐坤显然不适合这种情况，于是他只好忍痛放弃大好局势，选择了绿色的图标。  
“你做什么呐？”蔡徐坤的脸立刻填满了郭麒麟的整个屏幕，正面镜头总是会拉低人的颜值，就算蔡徐坤也不例外。但他很快就调整好了视角，懒洋洋地问郭麒麟。  
“躺着呢。”郭麒麟说，心里仍然对刚刚的那局炉石有些留恋。  
“哦——”蔡徐坤拖长声音，像一只刚睡醒的猫。他的刘海还湿哒哒地垂在额前，在酒店昏黄的灯光下也可以看得出他白净的脸上还略带红晕，浴袍大敞开着，露出锁骨和半幅精干的上身。  
郭麒麟对于蔡徐坤有肌肉这件事深表敬佩，虽然对偶像的工作有所了解，但他还是觉得像蔡徐坤这么瘦的人不会有太多肌肉。然而事实就是如此，蔡徐坤比他想象得要结实很多，这些肌肉都是在日复一日的锻炼中获得的。  
“刚洗完澡？”郭麒麟边问边用床上的枕头给自己打了个舒服点的窝靠着。  
“嗯，”蔡徐坤点点头，鼻音软软的，“我刚刷到你的直播啦。”  
“直播？”郭麒麟一愣，转念想起来六一的云音乐会，恍然大悟，“那不是录播嘛。”  
“我知道啊，”蔡徐坤说，往上挪了挪，一只手拿着手机，找了个更好看的角度，半眯着眼、压低了声音，“你现在穿着什么？”  
“啊？”郭麒麟被他东一榔头西一锤子的发问弄得有点懵，举高了手机给他看，“你看，就一短袖。”  
“下面呢？”蔡徐坤探出舌尖，缓慢地舔着下唇，问道。  
郭麒麟在头上打了一排问号，再次恍然大悟，揪起另一个枕头往床上一甩：“操，你想都别想！”  
“你说我想什么呢？”蔡徐坤又问，手指抚过唇瓣，眼神更暗了些。  
郭麒麟啐了声，抱着枕头说：“过几天就见面了，整这些干嘛？”  
“所以你也想见我，对不对？”蔡徐坤说。  
郭麒麟真恨自己戴着耳机，蔡徐坤的声音就像在身边般直灌耳道，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，麻酥酥的感觉逆着后脊梁往头顶心冲。  
“郭老师……”郭麒麟反射性地捂住耳朵，紧接着就是一声轻笑传出，屏幕另一段的人把手机举高，好让整个上身都能进入郭麒麟的视野。然后他修长的手指向下，危险地搭在浴袍系带的结上，指尖拨弄着系带，明目张胆地暗示着什么。  
“……”郭麒麟忍不住吞了口唾沫，蔡徐坤很性感，他不得不承认这点。  
“Close your eyes……”从耳机里传来呼吸的细微响动，声波投在鼓膜。郭麒麟的视线变得狭窄，集中在蔡徐坤红润的唇瓣上，像受了蛊惑似的闭上眼睛，听由蔡徐坤摆布。  
“把衣服下摆撩起来，用嘴叼住。”  
视野变得漆黑，听觉更加敏感。郭麒麟从善如流地撩起他那件宽松的白T下摆叼在嘴里，这感觉挺奇怪的，跟只认识了一个多月的人做这种事，但他还是忍不住在脑海里想想屏幕那头的蔡徐坤会是什么样的表情，光是想象便不由得下体一紧。  
郭麒麟的上半身暴露在空气中，他最近瘦了些，但还是没有像蔡徐坤那样锻炼出来的肌肉，看着软绵绵的。他尽可能让自己的呼吸平静点，至少不要让蔡徐坤马上就看出来自己开始对下面的指令抱有期待。但这一切在镜头下都暴露无遗，他起伏的小腹和慢慢自行立起的乳首都宣告着他已经兴奋了。  
于是他得到了一个近到像在肏他的耳洞般的富有磁性的笑，那让郭麒麟本能地回想起上次两人在床上折腾时的场景，猛地呼吸凝滞。  
蔡徐坤的声音更清晰了，他以近乎色情的方式贴着收音口呼吸、说话，下达指令：“Now，touch yourself.”  
他英文的发音很好，沉下去的嗓音更浑厚，简短的单词却带着不容拒绝的强势意味。郭麒麟试图让自己的脑袋想点别的东西去分散注意力，但是他做不到，他甚至能感觉到自己的肺都在颤抖，空着的手不受控制的抚上自己的腹部。闭着眼的时候，指尖游移就像是被别人触碰，他怀恋蔡徐坤的手，修长、有力。当蔡徐坤的手完全贴在他的皮肤上时透过来的热力与强势，那是郭麒麟无法拒绝的，他一向很难拒绝强势的人。  
“Nipples。”  
郭麒麟触碰到了自己的乳头，它已经有些立起来了，因为被触碰到而变得坚硬。自亵的动作未免有些太过羞耻，他的耳尖热得发烧，但还是按照蔡徐坤下一步的指示捏住肉粒，用食指和拇指的指腹挤压，模仿着记忆里蔡徐坤的动作拧动它。  
他有感觉了，从乳尖传来了细微的快感，那令他忍不住把头半埋进枕头堆里，脚不自觉地在床上踢动。  
“让我摸摸你。”蔡徐坤说，他的呼吸也变得粗重了，从手机的另一端传来衣物摩擦的声音。郭麒麟不禁想，蔡徐坤总不至于为了搞个电话play而专门搞一套ASMR收音设备，但他确实听见耳机里有皮肤蹭动的声音。  
蔡徐坤在自慰。  
他很快就明白对面在发生什么。  
不需要蔡徐坤再说什么，凭借本能他的手就滑到下腹，手脚并用地把宽大的短裤脱下，踢到一边。他比自己想象得要硬，龟头已经打湿了内裤前端，才撸动几下就有前液从马眼流出。  
“说你想我——”蔡徐坤说，半命令式的。  
郭麒麟深深地把空气吸进肺子，他听出了蔡徐坤语气里的急躁——尽管他掩饰得很好。郭麒麟尽可能低平复着呼吸，一边撸着一边在枕头堆里窝得更舒服些，然后睁开眼，看着屏幕。  
蔡徐坤脸红得厉害，即使把这一切归罪于他皮肤太过白皙也没用，他兴奋得不行，阴茎高高翘起，如果不是需要拿着手机，他甚至得用两只手才能完全握住他自己的性器。  
郭麒麟尽量让自己不要去回忆上个月自己是怎么被蔡徐坤操进床里的经历而是把注意力集中到怎么让蔡徐坤先缴械上，他乜着眼，不怀好意地看着蔡徐坤，流里流气地说：“你先说啊，不你先打过来的吗？”  
“我想你了。”蔡徐坤毫不犹豫地打出一记直球，尽管在这种暧昧的情况下说出来的话有些缺乏可信度。  
郭麒麟最怕这个，他用拇指摩擦自己的龟头，触碰让他小声地倒吸着冷气，而蔡徐坤的话显然进一步刺激着他的神经。他没打算现在就认输，所以他继续向蔡徐坤挑衅：“说点具体的。”  
蔡徐坤沉默了，咬着下唇有些难为情。郭麒麟顿时觉得自己可能有些说过了，他们还远没到那种关系，他不该问这种恋人一样的话。那令他的兴致也消退了些，想要找补。  
“要不——”  
“我这几天都想着你撸来着。”郭麒麟被蔡徐坤突然打断了，这发言实在是有些超出郭麒麟的预计，把他吓得像被地板上的胶带圈住的猫一样。  
“那天你喝多了，一直搂着我的脖子喊慢点，但是等我慢下来的时候你又忍不住扭腰……”  
“卧槽你停下！”  
“郭老师你下面好紧啊，刚进去的时候我都差点被你夹断了……”  
“郭老师你好会叫，我肏你的时候你叫得好大声啊，根本不像不要的样子。”  
“不是，你别说——”  
“郭老师你真的很喜欢搂抱啊，抱你的时候你会整个人缠上来，还会自己主动蹭。”  
“你乳头超敏感的，捏到的时候里面也会一下子收紧，上次从后面进去的时候我光捏你乳头你就快射了诶。”  
“你知不知道我顶到你里面的时候你会叫得像小猫一样，就是那种，很细很尖的声音，哇，真的，我好想一直干到你最深处听你那样叫。”  
“坤儿……坤儿别……”蔡徐坤的话越说越过分，不光是语言，还有眼神，太过具有侵犯性。郭麒麟带着哭腔求蔡徐坤停下来，那些话让他迅速回忆起被蔡徐坤操的时候，太深了，也太快了。他被蔡徐坤握着两只手无法自慰，只能依靠后面获取快感，而蔡徐坤又进得很深，每一下都会碾过他的敏感点直冲到最深处。  
羞耻感就像引信将情欲燃爆，他蜷缩起身体，空着的手不自觉地伸向后方。那里已经湿了，因为蔡徐坤越来越露骨的话而蠕动着，在被进去的时候吸吮着他自己的手指，如此自慰的方式令郭麒麟死死地闭上眼，于是蔡徐坤的声音再次充满了他整个世界，令他无处躲逃。  
“郭老师？林林？”蔡徐坤在叫他，像之前做爱时那样亲昵地用叠字叫他，并在每个词的结尾都附上喘息，郭麒麟的耳朵在发烫，甚至更多。情欲如烈火烹油烧，席卷全部的神经脉络。他大可以摘掉耳机或是挂断视频，但是他没有，蔡徐坤的声音像是带有魔性，让他无法停止。  
“林林，让我进去……”  
“呜——”郭麒麟的身体陡然绷紧，他的手指在后穴里搅弄，那里就像蔡徐坤说的一样紧，只是两根手指就已经很胀了。但蔡徐坤的肉棒远比手指要粗大，他拼命地伸长手想要再多进去一些，却无济于事。身体本能地回忆着被蔡徐坤操的感觉，他几乎要把自己缩成一团，脚趾也蜷着，肌肉绷到颤抖，勉强用指尖戳到前列腺的附近，郭麒麟不得不绞紧后穴自己操着自己。  
“呼——”蔡徐坤长长地出气，手上的动作近乎有些粗暴。就算只能看到郭麒麟的脸但也能够想象到电话另一端的人在做什么，他想做的事有那么多，但现在却只能用语言来表达。  
“林林，林林，我好想现在就飞到你那边，你现在肯定不够对不对？”  
能回答他的只有郭麒麟带着哭腔的呜咽。  
郭麒麟的手不算大，手臂也不算长，蔡徐坤可以想象到他伸长手自慰的样子，但是他怎么可能满足呢？但是他也没法满足，他和郭麒麟的肉体就像天生就该契合在一起似的，只有他才能满足郭麒麟那潮湿的、火热的、不知餍足的小洞，也只有在那里他才能射出来，把它填满到主人尖叫哭泣着哀求休息为止。  
光是想象就已经很刺激了，但他更想把他这半个多月来想到的种种都挨个实验过去。  
终于，两个人都混乱地喘息着达到高潮。郭麒麟把自己埋进枕头和被子里陷入了高潮后的自我厌弃，蔡徐坤看着手上的精液感觉有些空虚。  
这样的关系又能持续多久？  
但在下次见面是哪天这个问题面前，它已经不重要了。  
END


End file.
